This invention relates to a television-type interlaced display device comprising, to suppress the effect of light fluctuations of segments of the light trace to be displayed, processing means which are associating to segments being located on a line or one of the fields further parallel, so-called anti-flicker segments which are each located in one of the two lines of the other field enclosing the relevant line in the first field, and to a digital oscilloscope comprising such a device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,593 discloses a television-type interlaced display device of the abovementioned kind.